1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly for securing mounting a chip module to an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Land grid array (LGA) electrical connectors are widely used in the connector industry for electrically connecting LGA chips to printed circuit boards (PCBs) in personal computers (PCs). Conventionally, one kind of the LGA connector mainly comprises an insulative housing, a multiplicity of contacts received therein, The housing defines a multiplicity of terminal passageways in a rectangular array, for interferentially receiving corresponding contacts. In assembly, the terminals are inserted into the passageways of the housing. Secondly, the housing is attached on a printed circuit board. Then chip module is mounted onto the housing by manual for getting an electrical connection between conductive pads of the chip module and the terminals received in the housing. Consequently, the housing and the chip module are usually disengaged for manual operating and the conductive pads and the terminals are usually destroyed by the disengagement between the housing and the chip module.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.